Not So Wicked Witch
by XxTinkerBella21xX
Summary: This is a Bella/Jared pairing. ONE SHOT! Bella is a witch and before she gets imprinted on she thought her heart belonged to another. Hope you enjoy.


**Authors Note: This is a Bella/Jared pairing. ONE SHOT! Bella is a witch and before she gets imprinted on she thought her heart belonged to another. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters, original plots, and settings are the rights of Stephenie Meyer. This is for Entertainment purposes only. I do not receive any compensation at all in regards to any of this FanFiction.**

-*-

Bella stood facing the forest as anger coursed through her body. She was pissed beyond anything she had ever been. She was tired of hiding her secret and she was so fucking tired of the pack treating her like a fragile China doll. And most of all she was tired of feeling like she didn't belong because of those two.

She was a good distance from Sam's house by now, she was sure. She let herself feel the nature around her. It was strange, especially with all this pinned up anger inside her.

She didn't feel anything out of the ordinary and she prayed that no wolf would show up when she was in the middle of her anger release.

She took a steady step forward, the world calm around her. And then she let loose the loudest blood curdling scream she could. The earth shook beneath her, the wind blew ferociously around her, and suddenly everything seemed like gravity had shifted just slightly. The fallen leaves were pulled in the air towards the energy she released around her. She screamed for almost a full minute before finally shutting her mouth. The scream still echoed around her as she felt a little better. She watched the leaves floating through the air as if suspended from an invisible string. She balled up her fist and ran through, the leaves parted before her as if avoiding her touch.

She didn't hear anyone approaching. She didn't feel them shift and phase back. She looked up at the canopy above and released another scream, piercing the quiet air around her. Everything was vibrating again. She had so much energy pinned up. Like a soda bottle that's been shaken thoroughly.

She was a witch for fucks sake, and a damned good one at that. A twig snapping caused her to snap her head in the direction of the intruder. She was surprised to see she had guests. Jared had rejected his imprint and the pain she felt was undeniable. She was hurt and she was going to let everything out.

Paul stood there with an awed expression on his face as he looked around. She had been in love with him once, until that fateful day. He lashed out the best he could of course. Breaking her heart in the process. And then there was Jared, rejecting her. She felt empty inside with no one to turn to or talk to. Paul locked himself away from the world, unbeknownst that the girl he loved was rejected by her wolf. He had so many sarcastic comments ready to throw at her, but they ceased to exist when he saw how she looked in that chair at Sam's. Her health deteriorated, her once shiny hair was dull and lifeless. She was more pale than he remembered, and he remembered quite well. Her eyes looked so dead as if the light went out, puffy from what he knew were tears of agony. He noticed she had lost weight too. He'd felt terrible assumed that her and Jared had run off into the sunset. He tore in Jared then, best friend or not.

Seth and Embry just stood there with their jaws slack. The rest of the pack wasn't here yet. Jared stood looking at her with a pained expression. Even though he didn't want it, she was the only one who could reject him and she refused. Isabella Swan wasn't going to back down that easy. She knew the magic was strong. She also loved knowing that there was something greater than all of them at work.

She was prickling to touch him. She wanted him to love her the way she did him. But she would always be the leech-lover in his eyes. She blamed Paul for the nickname he'd given her years ago. It didn't help giving Jared a hard time when the imprint took place. The memory of the rage that radiated from him that day fueled the flam in her now, and she turned and took off in the opposite direction. She let her feet pull her in any direction but his. She ran as fast as she could. Her legs burned and ached in protest, begging for her to stop and rest. But she didn't, she couldn't.

She wasn't sure how long she ran for or how far she even got. But the next thing she knew, she felt warm arms wrap around her; haulting her. She thrashed at him, tried to get out of his grasp.

"Stop Isabella," he gasped out.

"Let me go," she all but whined.

"You know I can't do that," he whispered.

She froze. _Was he accepting her now? _She wasn't sure. She turned around in his arms keeping hers tucked away from him, didn't want to accidentally touch him and cause him to phase.

She stared at him hard. Her face holding no emotion. He returned her hard gaze but there was something in the glint of his eye as he looked down into her deep chocolate eyes. Onyx staring into chocolate brown.

She tore her eyes away and gasped when she realized that he was as naked as the day he was born with his arms gripping her close. She blushed as her gaze fell further down. She couldn't tear her eyes away now. Letting out a gasp as she took in the sight before her, she blushed looking away from his hard member between them. He had a smirk plastered to his face.

"This is what you do to me baby," his voice was husky and deep. His expression turned sultry as Bella let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. She caused him to get like that, and it satisfied her.

"But... you said... you denied," she couldn't process everything enough to form a coherent thought, let alone a proper sentence.

"I tried to yes, in the beginning. Because I thought my choices were taken away from me, and you were my best friends girl. But now I understand everything. It's you! It'll always be you, baby. The imprint was just pointing me in the right direction. To you," he explained.

Bella felt the weight lift from her chest as his words finally hit home. He was accepting her. He was finally hers. Bella let out a quiet sob as she hugged him tightly.

Jared gently pinched her chin between his index finger and thumb and tugged her face up; forcing her to gaze at him. It felt strange knowing that things were going to be okay.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you imprint the first time?" She was confused.

"Maybe because we weren't ready to be together? Maybe I wasn't ready for you to be _my_ imprint? I don't know, baby. All I know is I want this _now_. I need you babe," he cupped her face and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

Bella was content. He was what she wanted from the beginning of this whole cluster fuck. Yes she was once in love with Paul but her heart was destined to belong to Jared. So, she kissed him back. Knowing she was were she finally belonged. Maybe she was not so wicked after all.


End file.
